infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
BleakBay
Summary Set in a time period similar to the 17th century, the economy of each nation in this world runs mainly upon trade across the seas. Ships and large vessels are constantly moving to and from ports, and a dense part of the world's population is located against the coasts. New lands are constantly being discovered, and revolutionary ideas are brought to scale as a flow of wealth spreads among the towns. Flying beasts known as Pegasus are becoming more common, and strange beings known as Elementals that some call gods can be found in places of magic. Despite the fun and the magic, every place has a darker side. Pirates plunder the seaside, taking anything they see fit to make their own and destroying entire towns and legions of ships. Sirens and harpies terrify sailors, hindering their efforts of trade and expansion. Appearance Pilurus A majority of BleakBay's activity takes place along Pilurus's eastern coast. The coast stretches from the northern portion to its southern, twisting and turning to create bays, coves, caves, etc. Many of the richer towns and ports are found along the lower portion of the coastline, as it is sandy unlike the rocky terrain of the higher coast. Islands of many sizes spread out from the border of Pilurus, several of which are very well known. Outcast Island As the name suggests, an island meant for the outcasts of society. Large and forested, it may house hundreds of people at one time. The prisoners and unwanted of Pilurus's country, which are lucky to have escaped the death sentence, are abandoned here to fend for themselves. A lawless place, pirates looking to recruit new crew members make annual stops here and after testing individuals, welcome them aboard. Harpies have been known to claim prey here, snatching the unlucky men and women as the sirens line parts of the coast in hopes to do the same. Cresent Cove Acting as the safe house for pirates of all origins and cultures, Cresent Cove curls in the familiar shape of a crescent moon. With scattered islands at its opening, the water here is treacherous. Rocky bottoms with water that may change its depth in minutes of the tides changing, the currents clash and may very well carry off a ship or sink them. There is only one safe path into the cove, which is a well guarded secret passed along the captains of crews. With a literal fortress chipped into the cliffs of the island, Cresent Cove may hold thousands of pirates at one time with heavily forested land spreading out from the 'palace'. Much of this land remains unexplored, but it is said famous pirates from ages past have hidden their loot all along the island in hidden reserves. Shiza Not much is known of the second largest country, save for that it is notorious slave trade, hot desert-like climate, and monsters which reside under the very ground. Pilurus claims to have no links to the trading of human beings, but still many illegal dark skinned slaves are brought over the ocean and found working under masters. Pirates who specialize in the human trading are scorned for the most part by others, but also feared as many are known for their terrible methods of torture. History In the years of 1700 through 1713, the Thirteen Years War spread out across the three World Powers of their time period. The most powerful and influential country went by the name of Pilurus, which had discovered a large island full of rich minerals and resources that could be mined and harvested. However, though Pilurus had claimed the island, two other nations known as Shiza and Xeon staked their rights to the soil and everything in it. Disputes quickly escalated, as the leaders of the nations ordered attacks on the others to drive the nations from what was 'rightfully theirs'. The war spread from the island to the countries, as each sent massive armies to wound and cripple their competitors. Blockages became frequent during this time and the naval war atop the seas became far more intense than that of the war on land. The long and bloody war dragged on for thirteen grueling years, thus dubbing it the Thirteen Years War. The eventual victor of the outcome was Pilurus, but at a heavy cost. Many men had died in the war, and those who had not grew and matured in the field of battle. As these men knew no other trade than that of the bloody sea, they returned home expecting a hero's welcome and a field in which to work. They received neither, as the King of Pilurus made no moves to restore the soldiers homes, businesses, and lives. With no hope and no future, the ex-soldiers returned to the only thing they knew, becoming pirates and outlaws. A second war soon broke out between Pilurus and their own men all along their coast, as ships were sent to transport the new rich goods from the hard one island and were taken and stopped by the pirates. As the fighting intensified, many men who saw opportunity took to the water to stake their claim on riches and fortune, joining crews in hopes to improve their own futures. Currently, in the year 1716 pirates have stretched their rule to the water between all three World Powers, seeking adventure and a life worth living with no end to the conflict in sight. Races Pegasus The horses of the islands are unique, some with wings perched on their backs that allow them to fly. Mostly these kind, gentle creatures stay inland and away from the ocean where most conflict occurs. Many can speak in the human tongue, even the wingless horses and have been known to give directions to those who need it. Sprite Also known as 'fairies', these look like small people around the height of five to eight inches. Having their own towns and villages hidden behind waterfalls, under thick bushes and high in trees, they must watch out for their natural enemies such as birds of prey that find them very tasty. Able to fly with their frail wings (until they are wet) they use pixie dust to aid them. Sprinkling a bit of the dust on others and objects lets them grant the power of flight for a short time. They speak the human language but their voices are very shrill and tiny. It takes a sharp ear and a good listener to understand them. They are good messengers and lookouts and have been known to help Lost Ones and Pirates alike. Harpies A race of birdlike people. With the ability to fly, feathers across their bodies, and hawk like eyes this race tends to swoop down on unsuspecting prey and takes them back to the nests that are usually located at the top and in the sides of stone cliffs by the sea. Known for leather armor, they are a race for battle in the air and will defend their homes and their families ferociously. They know human speech and will settle down and talk if they deem you worthy, but however also have a screeching language of their own. They love anything shiny and will try to dive and snatch anything to bring home that has a sheen. Sirens These creatures are fascinated with anything unique or rare (this includes men/women) and upon finding it will try to keep it for themselves forever. Incredibly vain and shallow creatures, their voices carry the power to enchant all those who hear their deadly melody. They resemble mermaids to a degree, able to breath underwater and sometimes with fish tails or fins. They constantly try to lure unsuspecting people into the water with charming smiles. When provoked by someone resisting their voice or trying to take their stash of items, they show their smile may split up the sides of their face and open wide to show rows of deadly teeth that may tear through almost anything. Humans Inhabitants of BleakBay that have no special powers. They mostly lived in the large port town of Clearwater Cove (named due to the water there that is so clean it allows a person to see straight to the bottom) that is the main town of trade and keep to themselves. (there are, however, many, many other ports and villages scattered throughout the sea) They try not to associate with magical creatures, Lost Ones, or Pirates. However, many leave to join with the Lost Ones or Pirates, seeking adventure and wealth. Lost Ones A group of immortal beings. They are kept preserved and fresh due to their treasure hidden deep away. The treasure is a chest of enchanted gold, rubies, diamonds, and so on. Whoever touches the treasure and says, "I swear to never grow up," have made a bond to it and will now be a Lost One. Most are children, but many are older (looking around their twenties). An elder person who makes the oath shall revert to a younger version of themselves, at the age they would prefer to have. They are split into two groups. The "Lost Boys" and "Lost Girls". The Lost Boys have a base hidden away under a lake where a ceiling of water is held high over their heads by an ancient magic. Only they know the way down the tunnels to it. The Lost Girls have a base located in an ancient, hollowed out tree. The trunk hosts stairs that lead to the branches that are 'hallways' that the Lost Girls take to get to their beds, the kitchen, and so on. They are the only ones who know the way to their base. Each group is strictly forbidden from telling the other 'Lost Ones' where the base is located. If the treasure were to ever leave the main islands, or were to be scattered, the Lost Ones would gain all of their years in a matter of days and die. They are constantly playing pranks on Pirates and fighting them as the Pirates seek the treasure. Pirates People who have set off to the sea in search of riches and fame. Many Captains and crew look for the treasure of the Lost Ones, either for eternal youth or for the wealth that could be made by selling it. They are skilled in the ways of the sea and must watch out for magical creatures that would take them out on the open water. They pillage and loot villages, and have made their headquarters Clearwater Cove. Many pubs are hangouts for the Pirates to gather and trade stories of their days on the salty waters. Elementals Embedded in the ancient stones, mixed with the darkness of the cold nights, resting in the gentle waves of the seas, await the Spirits. Intertwined with the elements all around, they are created in many different ways, from a new stream forming to a volcano erupting from the surface of the earth. Mostly beings of energy, their forms differ from individual to individual. Other Pirate Lords Trivia *The world of BleakBay holds the most Races out of all the dimensions. Category:Outdated Pages